Planetarium
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: sejak awal ia menjadi seorang geisha, Kushina telah membuat keputusan untuk menekuni profesi itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Namun, datangnya seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat ia ragu. bagaimana kelanjutanya? RnR please chapter 3 update.
1. Chapter 1

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**ARTI CINTA**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: masih dengan Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: lebih aneh, ga je, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Dalam balutan kimono merah, Kushina menari di depan para tamu dengan gemulai. Ia memutar tubuhnya yang ramping, tanpa berpindah barang sejengkal dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan "crak!", ia kepakkan dengan keras kipas kertas di genggaman jemarinya.

Wajah putihnya pun tertutup separo. Perlahan, ia membuka lebar tangannya. Sorot matanya lurus, tanpa gurat senyum, meski ia menyadari tengah tenggelam dalam alunan lembut petikan shamisen (gitar tradisional Jepang).

Malam itu bukanlah pertama kalinya gadis 19 tahun itu tampil. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ia melakukan profesi sebagai seorang geisha.

Karena kepandaiannya dalam berbicara berbagai bahasa, Kushina selalu banyak mendapat tamu asing. Bahkan sudah ada yang sampai berkali-kali menjadi tamu Kushina.

Kali pertama ia manggung saat masih berusia 16 tahun. Kushina butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjadi seorang geisha seutuhnya. Ia belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh mengenai bentuk seni, yang tak hanya untuk menghibur, namun merasuk dalam kehidupan pribadi sehari-hari.

Bagaimana ia menuangkan teh dari teko dengan tangannya yang gemulai, tutur katanya yang lembut nan cerdas, dan bagaimana ia melayani tamu yang kebanyakan dari kelas menengah ke atas itu.

Ini bukan suatu pilihan bagi Kushina. Kemiskinan menjadi suatu alasan pembenaran untuk ia menjadi seorang geisha. Jauh sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi seorang geisha, ia belajar pada Tsunade, guru geisha-nya di Okiya. Karena kebaikan Tsunade, hasil kerja keras Kushina tak perlu ia berikan pada gurunya. Ia simpan lalu dikirim untuk penghidupan kedua orang tuanya di desa.

Kushina terus menari. Tariannya yang begitu anggun dan menggoda membuat tamu terkagum. di ruang tersebut Kushina tak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan gurunya, Tsunade dan sahabatnya Mikoto. Tsunade begitu menghayati permainan shamisennya. Sedangkan Mikoto memainkan tsutsumi. Alunan musik jepang sangat terasa di ruangan tersebut. Menghipnotis semua tamu yang ada didalamnya.

Sejenak ia melontarkan pandangannya pada tamu yang ada di hadapannya. Empat pria bule yang asik memperhatikan penampilan mereka dan satu pria jepang. Semua terlihat sedang dipengaruhi oleh alkohol yang mereka minum, kecuali si pria berambut jabrik pirang bermata biru. Ia dengan santai memperhatikan penampilan khusus mereka.

Selesailah pertunjukan oleh ketiga geisha itu. Mereka para geisha langsung menghampiri tamunya. Tsunade bercengkrama dengan dua pria bule. Sepertinya mereka berasal dari prancis karena aksen bahasa inggris mereka tidak terlalu bagus. Lalu mikoto melakukan hal yang sama dengan dua pria bule juga. Dan Kushina malam ini hanya melayani pria berambut jabrik pirang bermata biru itu. Ketika kushina mendekatinya, pria itu tersenyum sangat menawan.

"tarianmu indah sekali". Katanya sambil memperhatikan Kushina.

Entah mengapa, kalimat yang terlontar dari pria itu membuat jantung Kushina berdebar kencang. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya untuk tak terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"terimakasih tuan". Kushina berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. Baru kali ini ia merasa sanjungan dari seorang pria yang membuatnya sangat senang. Kushina lalu menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas kecil yang terbuat dari keramik untuk ia berikan pada tamu khususnya itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak gugup dan melakukan gerakan sensualitas.

"oh maaf, aku tidak menyukai minuman beralkohol itu". Pria itu menolak secara halus.

"maaf tuan. Saya akan membuatkan teh untuk anda". Kushina lalu membersihkan mangkuk yang ukurannya pas segenggaman tangan. Sebuah teko berisi air panas kemudian masuk ke dalam mangkuk tersebut. Gerakannya memutari bagian dalam mangkuk dan sangat perlahan. Dengan sengaja, Kushina menarik kimononya, sehingga keindahan kulit lengannya dapat dilihat oleh lelaki yang menjadi tamunya. Pria itu menarik ludah ketika mendapat pemandangan seperti itu. Setelah dua menit berlalu, Kushina menyerahkan teh itu pada tamunya.

"apakah kau bisa memberitahuku bagaimana cara meminum teh ini?". Pria itu mengenyitkan dahinya.

"tentu saja tuan". Kushina tersenyum geli melihat tamunya yang satu ini. Berwajah jepang tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara meminum teh yang benar. Kushina lalu membuat kembali teh untuk dirinya. Setelah selesai ia mempraktikannya langsung. Kushina memiringkan sedikit tutup mangkuk, kemudian ia langsung meminum teh tersebut. Si priapun mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kushina. Namun ia malah menelan daun tehnya.

"ueeee, daun tehnya tertelan". Kata pria itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "pahit sekali". Sambungnya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. "mau saya tambahkan gula?".

"tidak usah, ah sudah cukup". Pria itu menaruh kembali mangkuknya. Ia memperhatikan Kushina.

"apa aku boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"panggil saja aku Shina". Jawab Kushina selembut mungkin.

"Shina, ya panggil saja aku Minato. Kau tak perlu seformal itu terhadapku Shina".

"maaf tuan, ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang geisha".

"hmm begitu. Aku baru pertama kali kemari dan aku cukup terkesan. Kau tau, mereka berempat menculikku setelah rapat itu". Pria bernama Minato melihat ke empat rekannya yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Tsunade dan Mikoto. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"ayahku berasal dari Amerika dan menikahi seseorang dari negeri ini. Kami tinggal disana. Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku mampir ke Jepang karena ada yang mesti kuurusi. Perusahaan dan pertunangan sialan itu". Minato membuang muka. Ia nampak kesal karena kembali teringat perjodohan yang sangat ia tidak suka. Lalu ia mengambil gelas berisi sake yang di tuang Kushina tadi dan meminumnya.

"apa alasan tuan untuk menolak pertunangan tersebut?". Kushina berusaha selembut mungkin. Ia tidak ingin tamu yang ada di hadapannya merasa tersinggung.

"ya wanita yang akan bertunangan denganku memang cantik, ah tetap saja dia bukan pilihanku". Minato kembali menatap Kushina dengan tajam.

Jantung Kushina begitu berdetak kencang. Mata biru itu seperti menghipnotisnya. Ia berusaha untuk menutupi kecanggungannya di hadapan tamunya ini.

"apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta Shina?. Di usiaku yang sudah cukup dewasa ini aku belum tau apa artinya itu cinta". Minato mulai sedikit mabuk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kushina.

Kushina sontak kaget dengan tingkah tamunya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"untuk mengenalnyapun tidak diperbolehkan, apalagi untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya".

"benarkah seorang geisha tidak boleh tahu apa itu cinta?". Minato kembali menatap Kushina.

Kushina hanya mengangguk pelan.

"seorang geisha baru diperbolehkan jatuh cinta apabila ia telah mempunyai seorang _Danna_, pria yang akan menjadi kekasih akhirnya. Yang akan membiayai seluruh kebutuhan hidup dari geisha. Akan tetapi jika seorang geisha menikah, maka ia tidak di perbolehkan untuk menjadi geisha kembali"

"benarkah? Apa kau mau aku menjadi _Danna_-mu Shina?". Minato kembali menatap Kushina. Ia kini terlihat serius.

Kushina tersenyum. "anda sedang mabuk tuan, saya mengerti".

"tidak tidak, aku serius. Aku hanya mabuk sedikit". Minato masih memandang Kushina lekat-lekat.

"apa anda yakin? Saya hanya seorang geisha yang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan gadis yang akan bertunangan dengan tuan". Kushina bertahan untuk tetap tersenyum.

"kau jangan berkata begitu. Kau menurutku lebih cantik. Kau tahu mengapa aku menanyakan demikian?".

Kushina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"karena, saat ini aku merasakan apa yang sering orang bilang padaku".

"maksud tuan?"

"kata orang, jika seorang pria berdekatan dengan seorang wanita, lalu ada sesuatu perasaan yang aneh yang timbul di sini". Minato menunjuk ke dadanya. "di hati ini, mereka bilang itu cinta. Dan aku merasakannya sejak kau menari dengan indah".

Sontak jantung Kushina berdetak lebih kencang. Pengakuan dari tamunya membuat ia gelagapan. Ia tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sesak. Rasa haus akan kasih sayang kini mulai memenuhi relung hatinya. Pria yang jadi tamunya kali ini benar-benar membuat Kushina tak berdaya.

"aku tahu ini sangat terlalu cepat. Tapi aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berfikir. Satu minggu lagi aku akan kembali kesini". Minato kembali tersenyum. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya. Ternyata mereka mabuk berat dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"ah mereka itu merepotkan, kau bisa panggilkan supirku yang ada di luar Shina?"

"baik tuan, apa anda akan segera pulang?".

"ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri mereka sudah pingsan begitu". Minato kembali tersenyum. Kushina langsung keluar dari ruang minum teh tersebut dan memanggil supir Minato. Supir minato langsung membawa satu persatu teman Minato ke dalam sebuah mobil. Mereka telah berada di luar ruangan dan mengantarkan sampai ke depan pintu.

"ku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku Shina". Minato membisikan kalimat itu dekat dengan telinga Kushina. Cukup membuat Kushina merinding mendengarnya.

Kushina hanya tertunduk. Ia tidak berani melihat mata Minato. Minato masuk ke dalam mobil dan merekapun berlalu. Tsunade dan Mikoto langsung kembali masuk. Sedangkan Kushina masih termenung dengan perkataan Minato tadi.

* * *

tekadnya untuk menjadi seorang geisha seumur hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit membuyar. bagaimana keputusan Kushina selanjutnya? tunggu saja yaa.

* * *

waaa selesai juga chapter satu. mohon reviewnya ya. Arigatou :*


	2. Pedih

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**PEDIH  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: masih dengan Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: lebih aneh, ga je, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**Shisui-Namikaze : **iya, hahaha. moga shisui suka juga yaaa

**NamIKazENaNamI08 : **siaaapppppp

**RenCaggie** : kasih tau ga yaaaa? biar di cerita aja ah di jelasinnya :p (authornya pelit).

**Aika Licht Youichi **: Arigatou :D nanti kasih cendol deh atuu (zz emang kaskus)

**Crizky UzuNami **: hay juga, saya juga masih baru kok. mungkin film yang Crizky tonton itu cerita tentang geisha waktu jaman dahulu kala kali ya. berdasarkan sumber yang saya cari (internet, dan buku-buku) memang dulu seperti itu. kalo boleh tau judul filmnya apa ya? saya jadi penasaran. hehe untuk update tergantung dari sibuk tidaknya saya dan juga mood. jadi mohon bersabar yaa :D

**HayaaShigure-kun **: hii di chapter ini saya bakal jelasin lebih gamblang deh. happy reading yaa!

* * *

di fict ini benar-benar harus banyak resensi yang cukup banyak. mohon maaf apabila saya sedikit copas (saya ga mau ngerubahnya soalnya itu kan perkataan/pernyataan orang lain) yang saya selipkan di fict ini. terimakasih untuk mbah google yang telah membantu saya untuk menemukan blog-blog milik para geisha asli dan terimakasih juga kepada google traslet yang sudah sangat membantu. tanpamu author hanya butiran debu. hahaha

lalu terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau mereview.

well, dengan di buatnya fict ini, saya makin getol aja nih nyari segala tentang geisha.

kata pengantarnya udah selesai, selamat membaca yaaa. :D

* * *

Tsunade, Kushina dan Mikoto kembali ke ruang minum teh tempat mereka melayani para tamu itu. mereka membereskan ruangan tersebut.

"Ini terlalu singkat". Kata Tsunade sambil membereskan gelas-gelas berisi sake.

"Bukankah itu bagus Tsunade-sama". Mikoto membantu Tsunade.

"Ya, aku heran baru pukul sebelas mereka sudah pulang. biasanya sampai pagi hari". Tsunade kembali teringat akan tamunya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Tsunade-sensei, itu berarti waktu kita untuk beristirahat semakin banyak". Kushina menimpali

"Kalian berdua pergi ke kamar. Biar aku saja sendiri yang membereskan semua ini".

"Baik". Jawab mereka berdua berbarengan. Kushina dan Mikoto membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mereka meninggalkan Tsunade, gurunya.

.

.

Di kamar Kushina dan Mikoto masih berbincang-bincang.

"Kushina, sepertinya kau tadi akrab sekali dengan pria jabrik itu". Kata Mikoto yang masih sibuk membersihkan make upnya.

"Kau tau Mikoto? Dia ingin menjadi Danna-ku. Itu lucu sekali". Sedangkan Kushina masih sibuk membuka kimononya.

"APA?". Mikoto langsung menatap Kushina dengan serius. "Kau menerimanya?".

"Nee, bersihkan dulu make up mu itu. Nanti kuceritakan". Kushina berhasil membuka kimononya. Ia telah berganti dengan pakaian tidur. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari dandanan seorang geisha. Mikoto memperhatikan Kushina seksama. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada sahabatnya itu. "Jangan-jangan Kushina?". Batinnya dalam hati. Mikoto segera memberihkan sisa tata riasnya lalu membuka kimononya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa canggung untuk memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya pada Kushina, begitu pula dengan Kushina. Mereka sudah tidak segan satu sama lain. Ikatan yang terjalin bukan hanya hubungan sebagai sahabat, tapi sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Setelah ia berganti dengan pakaian tidur, Mikoto menghampiri Kushina yang sedang terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Kushina, cepat kau ceritakan padaku. Aku penasaran sekali". Mikoto tampak antusias.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana tebane?". Wajah Kushina sedikit memerah.

"Ya dari awal pertama kau bertemu dengan si dia". Mikoto mulai menggoda sahabat baiknya itu.

"emm ya begitulah, kami berkenalan, lalu dia menceritakan sedikit hidupnya". Kushina menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya tahu wajahnya yang terasa hangat. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dirinya seperti itu.

"Lalu? Lalu?". Mikoto terlihat sangat penasaran. Raut mukanya terus menyelidik.

"Dia berkata bahwa dia baru pertama kali ke sini untuk mengurus perusahaan dan pertunangannya. Tapi dia menolak. Dia ingin menjadi Danna-ku mikoto". Warna merah dari wajahnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kushina kini nampak ada guratan kesedihan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Menurutmu, apa dia berkata seperti itu padamu hanya karena ia ingin membatalkan pertunangannya itu?"

"Akupun berfikir demikian". Kushina menundukan kepalanya. Rambut merahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Lelaki jabrik itu sepertinya memang masih muda dan belum menikah. Berbeda dari keempat temannya. Ah Shina-chan, kau tau kan takdir bagi seorang geisha?". Mikoto menarik nafas sejenak. Ia tak ingin sedikitpun menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu yang menurutnya baru pertama merasakan cinta. "Karena takdir seorang geisha hanya menjadi selir, atau tidak menikah". Mikoto memalingkan wajahnya. "Manusia mana yang bisa hidup tanpa cinta? Hidup tanpa cinta seperti pohon tanpa buah. Hidup tanpa cinta seperti sebuah rumah mewah tanpa ada apapun di dalamnya. Hidup tanpa cinta bukanlah hidup. Tapi kau sudah tahu kan Shina-chan akan semua resiko itu?" suara Mikoto tertahan. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan pada kushina sebenarnya ungkapan hatinya yang terasa pedih. Mikoto jadi teringat apa yang di katakan gurunya, Tsunade.

**Flashback**

Di sebuah ruangan, Tsunade, guru geisha dari Kushina dan Mikoto sedang memberitahukan sesuatu pada kedua muridnya itu. Pada saat itu, Kushina dan Mikoto baru saja akan memulai lembaran baru hidup mereka sebagai seorang geisha.

"Bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang geisha?". Tsunade membuka percakapan.  
"Sebenarnya, kalian tak memerlukan "kualifikasi" khusus. Juga, tidak ada batasan. kalian butuhkan adalah "tata krama sebagai seorang manusia" dan "hati yang tulus". Kalian bisa belajar tentang tata krama sebanyak mungkin nanti, tapi tingkat minimal tata krama yang diminta dari seorang geisha berbeda dari orang biasa. kalian akan aku didik tata krama secara menyeluruh agar paham segala sesuatu tentangnya. Kalian akan belajar beragam dasar: bagaimana menghormati pria dan orang yang lebih tua, dan bagaimana cara menjawab dan berbicara dengan baik dan benar. Jiwa keramahtamahan boleh dikata mencerminkan rasa keindahan orang Jepang, dan sangat dipengaruhi oleh bakat bawaan serta rasa". Tsunade menuangkan ocha ke dalam sebuah gelas lalu meminumnya.

"Apa kalian tahu, profesi seorang geisha sering di samakan dengan profesi pekerja seks. Jujur saja, itu pemahaman yang sangat fatal. Kalian bisa menebak dari namanya gei adalah seni, dan sha adalah orang. Kami, para geisha menari atau memetik shamisen di pesta-pesta pribadi, juga mengobrol dengan klien dan menciptakan suasana yang menghibur mereka. Pada dasarnya, membuat acara terus berlangsung adalah tugas geisha. Dahulu, Geisha adalah wanita Jepang yang bekerja sebagai pelacur selama periode Pendudukan Sekutu di Jepang. Mereka dilayani secara eklusif. Kebanyakan dari negara Amerika sana. Lalu mereka salah menyebut malah berkata "Geesha."salah ucapan itu tetap ada di antara beberapa orang Barat. Ternyata mereka tidak bisa membedakan bahwa mana seorang geisha asli dan mana yang hanya meniru tampilan geisha. Tak lama setelah kedatangan mereka di tahun 1945, mereka orang asing itu berkumpul di Ginza dan berteriak serentak, "Kami ingin anak-anak perempuan geesha ! ". Akhirnya, istilah "geisha" menjadi kata umum bagi setiap wanita pelacur.". Tsunade memperhatikan kedua muridnya itu. Sepertinya mereka sangat tertarik.

"Sensei, aku ingin tahu, awal mula sensei menjadi seorang geisha?". Kushina paling terlihat penasaran.

"Baiklah, dulu Sejak SMA aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang maiko atau bisa di sebut geisha pemula, ya seperti kalian berdua. tapi kau hanya bisa menjadi maiko bila berusia diantara 15 dan 20 tahun. Aku sadar kalau ingin menjadi maiko di usia 16 tahun dan pada waktu itu usiaku 15 tahun. orangtuaku benar-benar bersikeras agar aku menyelesaikan sekolah terlebih dahulu. aku mencoba menghubungi beberapa rumah dan organisasi geisha di Kyoto tapi jawaban yang ku dapat hanyalah "Mustahil!".Lalu aku menyerah dan memulai pekerjaan normal, tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa menyerah. Dan tepat ketika aku memikirkan cara lain untuk mewujudkannya aku bertemu dengan salah seorang geiko senior yang akhirnya merekrutku. aku tak memercayai mataku sendiri saat tahu ada geiko di utara Shinchi, kawasan yang penuh dengan klub berkelas. Dan ketika aku melihat foto-foto mereka dengan kimono-kimono indah itu… itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama! Jadi aku memohon agar mereka menghubungi dan menemuiku. Aku tak bisa menahan perasaan malu, bersama para wanita cantik, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, "Apa mereka akan menerima gadis kecil sepertiku?".Mereka menerimaku sebagai geisha magang di rumah teh yang indah itu, dan begitulah aku menjadi Tsunade, sang geiko".

"Tsunade-sama, apa ada batasan usia untuk menjadi seorang maiko?". Kini giliran Mikoto yang bertanya.

"Tak ada batasan usia untuk menjadi seorang Maiko, tapi geisha adalah profesi seumur ini, perempuan berbicara tentang "memiliki keterampilan yang menjual".Nah, rasanya geisha adalah pelopor ide ini. Meskipun mereka memanfaatkan bakat femininnya, mereka juga mampu menghidupi diri, dan menurut pendapatku, geisha adalah "wanita karir" sejati".

"Ah sensei, kenapa sensei tidak pensiun dari geisha? Bukankah usia sensei sudah seharusnya menikah?". Kata Kushina dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Tsunade tersinggung.

"Hahaha, usiaku sudah hampir kepala tiga. Mana ada yang mau menjadi Danna-ku. Paling-paling mereka memintaku jadi selirnya". Tsunade tersenyum namun ia merasa luka lamanya kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tiga puluh tahun? Tapi Tsunade-sama masih terlihat sangat cantik". Mikoto memperhatikan penampilan Tsunade.

"Ah masa sih tidak ada yang mau menjadi Danna sensei". Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dulu, ada seorang tamu yang memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya. Aku menerimanya karena dia sangat baik di mataku. Namun sayang, hubungan itu terputus setelah tamu itu di bunuh oleh pamannya sendiri". Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis di hadapan kedua muridnya. "Padahal saat itu aku merasa sangat-sangat bahagia, namun seketika itu pula aku benar-benar merasa sedih. Jadi aku memutuskan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Menjalani hidup sebagai seorang geisha sampai akhir hidupku. Aku ingin kalian meneruskan profesi ini dan menggantikan diriku jika aku meninggal suatu hari nanti. Kalian akan menciptakan generasi selanjutnya untuk melestarikan kebudayaan negara kita". Tsunade tersenyum lembut. "Aku harap kalian tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Bukan aku egois, namun aku tak ingin kalian merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu. Mungkin memang takdir seorang geisha hanya menjadi selir atau tidak menikah. Hanya mereka saja yang beruntung untuk pensiun dari profesi ini".

_Kepedihan yang tiada pernah berakhir_

"Kalian mengerti? Kushina, Mikoto?". Tsunade menatap kedua muridnya itu. "Apa kalian sudah benar-benar siap untuk menjadi seorang geisha?"

"Kami siap". Jawab Kushina dan Mikoto berbarengan.

"Aku bertekad untuk menjadi seorang geisha sampai akhir hayatku. Seperti dirimu sensei". Kushina mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga". Mikotopun melakukan hal demikian.

"Baiklah, arigatou Kushina, Mikoto".

**Flashback end**

Kushina tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisannya di hadapan sahabatnya itu. Sungguh ia tidak ingin larut dalam suasana hatinya saat ini. Iapun menjadi teringat dengan apa yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Sensei-nya Tsunade. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Mencurahkan apa yang hatinya ungkapkan.

"A-aku tahu. Tapi-".

"Kau menyukainya Shina-chan?". Mikoto memegang pundak Kushina.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Ini begitu aneh". Kushina memalingkan wajahnya. Air mata itu mulai mengalir deras dari mata violetnya. "Aku baru pertama bertemu dan mengenalnya. Tapi dia sungguh membuatku kebingungan seperti ini".

"Shina-chan, kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan cinta itu datang padamu. Namun jika cinta itu datang, dekaplah dan jangan kau biarkan dia pergi. Jangan sampai kau menyesal Shina-chan. Yakinlah apa yang di yakini oleh hatimu, coba percayakan padanya. apapun keputusanmu, Aku selalu mendukungmu Shina-chan. Aku tahu tentang janji kita pada Tsunade-sama, tapi jalanmu mungkin saja berbeda dengannya". Mikoto memeluk sahabatnya yang tengah menangis. Mencoba menenangkan Kushina yang tengah dilanda kegundahan. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang di rasakan Kushina. Meskipun ia sendiri sampai saat ini belum pernah merasakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa Mikoto". Kushina masih terisak.

"Ini sudah malam Kushina. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu". Mikoto melepas pelukannya. "Oyasumi". Mikoto tersenyum lalu kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya membelakangi Kushina. Dan Mikoto menangis.

Kushina mulai mencoba menghentikan air matanya.

"Oyasumi Mikoto. Arigatou". Kushina mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya. Ternyata emosi yang meledak, berpengaruh juga terhadap keadaan fisiknya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Tak berapa Kushina memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

Sedangkan di sebelah ranjang Kushina, Mikoto masih saja terus menangis. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia sangat rapuh. Ia merasa iri pada Kushina, sahabatnya sendiri. Kushina telah merasakan apa yang sering di katakan dengan cinta pertama. Sedangkan dirinya? Semua tamu itu tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menarik hatinya. Ketika ada seorang tamu yang ingin menjadikannya selir, Mikoto menolaknya dengan lembut. Karena ia mempunyai prinsip hidup sendiri, ia tidak akan pernah memilih takdir sebagai seorang geisha untuk menjadi selir. Menjadi selir tentu akan sangat menyakitkan bagi dirinya dan juga istri dari Danna-nya. Walaupun si tamu itu berusaha meyakinkan Mikoto bahwa istrinya tidak apa-apa dan akan menomorsatukan Mikoto, ia tetap menolaknya. ia memutuskan untuk terus menjadi seorang geisha dan mencoba untuk membuang perasaan itu. Mencoba untuk menutup telinga dari jeritan hatinya yang haus kasih sayang. Mikoto terus memikirkannya. Ia lalu mencoba menutup matanya. Mengkhayalkan segala keinginan jiwanya. Memiliki seorang suami yang amat menyayanginya, memiliki dua anak laki-laki yang tampan, hidup seperti selayaknya manusia normal. Mikoto tersenyum di balik tangisannya. Hanya khayalan itulah yang mempu kembali menenangkan hatinya. Iapun mulai larut ke dalam mimpinya.

.

.

Pagi itu akhirnya datang juga. Matahari tampak malu-malu untuk memulai menyinari dunia. Kushina membuka matanya. Perlahan bangun dari dunia mimpinya. Ia melihat sekitar lalu mengucek matanya. Kushina terhenyak, ada sisa air mata di wajahnya. Ia melihat sahabatnya yang masih tertidur . Lalu ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar mereka. Membukanya lalu menghirup udara pagi yang mulai terasa dingin. Daun-daun mulai berwarna kuning dan ada juga yang berwarna merah. Pepohonan di depan halaman itu kini berwarna-warni. Kushina kembali melamunkan sang pria jabrik yang berhasil membuat hatinya galau.

"Kau sudah bangun Shina-chan?". Mikoto menepuk pundak Kushina dari belakang.

"Eh? Iya Mikoto".

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah melamun saja". Mikoto mencubit pipi Kushina. "Duh yang lagi jatuh cinta". Gadis berambut indigo itu kembali menggoda Kushina. Kushina tertunduk dibuatnya.

"Ah kau ini Mikoto. Berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu. Aku malu tebane". Wajah Kushina mulai memerah.

"Hehe, wah tidak terasa ya sebentar lagi tahun baru".

"Hey ini masih bulan november tau". Kali ini Kushina yang mencubit sahabatnya itu.

"Iya sebentar lagi, satu bulan lagi". Mikoto menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek Kushina.

"Kau ini semakin lama semakin menyebalkan tebane. Lagian tidak ada yang istimewa di malam tahun baru nanti. Ya seperti tahun kemarin. Payah". Kushina jadi teringat peristiwa yang sangat menyebalkan pada malam tahun baru yang lalu. Dimana kimono yang paling ia suka terciprat air yang tergenang di jalan karena sebuah mobil melaju sangat cepat. Ia mendengus

"Ah kau pasti sedang ingat waktu malam tahun baru kemarin kan Shina-chan? Sudahlah itu takan terjadi lagi".

"Darimana kau tau? Kau seperti bisa membaca apa yang aku fikirkan". Kushina mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Aku menebaknya. Kau berani taruhan?". Mikoto menunjuk Kushina.

"Taruhan? Boleh siapa takut".

"Okeh aku bertaruh kau akan pergi berkencan dengan pemuda jabrik kemarin di malam tahun baru nanti". Mikoto memperlihatkan senyum licik.

"Aku bertaruh-". Kata-katanya terhenti. Ia terlihat berfikir.

"Kenapa kau?"

'Ah Mikotoo kenapa kau bertaruh seperti itu padaku'. Gadis berambut merah itu menggerutu dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" Mikoto menatap Kushina tajam.

"Kalau itu tidak terjadi, kau yang akan dapat hukumannya Mikoto". Kushina membalas tatapan tajam.

"Baik, tapi kalau itu terjadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku".

"Eh? Hmm baiklah. Taruhan konyol".

Mikoto tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu. Lalu seperti biasa ia pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan masakan untuk mereka bertiga. Kushina terlihat masih enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya dari kamar itu. Ia masih menikmati suasana pagi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari menuju kamarnya. Mikoto membuka pintu terlalu keras hingga membuat Kushina kaget.

Braakkkkkkk

"Apa yang terjadi?" raut mukanya tiba-tiba memucat. Mikoto terengah-engah. Ia mengambil nafas. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kita libur hari ini Shina-chan. Aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian untuk malam tahun baru nanti".

Kushina terbengong. Ia kira ada sesuatu yang gawat. Ah sahabatnya itu bisa saja membuatnya sweetdrop.

"Itu masih lama Mikoto-chan".

"Ayolah Shina-chan. Tsunade-sensei juga menyuruh kita untuk membeli stok makanan untuk satu minggu kedepan".

"Yasudahlah".

"Apa kau juga mau membeli baju?"

"tidak, aku nanti saja".

"Oh ya nanti kita sekalian ke taman dulu ya. aku ingin melihat Momiji".

"Baiklah Mikoto-chan. Akan kutemani kau". Kushina mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu

"Arigatou. Ayo cepat mandi. Aku juga sudah siapkan makanan. Cepat Tsunade-sensei sudah menunggu".

"Kau menyebalkan Mikoto". Kushina mendengus kesal. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mikoto hanya tersenyum senang. Ia sangat menunggu saat-saat untuk berbelanja seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dengan sahabatnya itu yang selalu malas jika di ajak untuk membeli sesuatu.

.

.

Kushina dan Mikoto kini tengah terlihat sedang berjalan di sebuah pasar. Pasar tradisional itu terlihat sangat tertata dan bersih. Di pasar tersebut tidak hanya menjual berbagai jenis sayur atau buah-buahan, tapi ada juga yang menjual berbagai pakaian. Hari itu cukup banyak juga yang berbelanja. Kushina memakai Yukata berwarna biru cerah sedangkan Mikoto memakai yukata berwarna merah marun. Mereka berdua tampak asyik melihat-lihat di sekitarnya. Mikoto lalu mengajak Kushina ke tempat biasa mereka membeli pakaian.

"Konniciwa". Kushina menyapa ramah.

"Konniciwa, wah kalian berdua datang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggu lho". Pak tua itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ah bisa saja Ojiisan ini. Oh ya aku ingin satu kimono yang paling bagus". Mikoto mengambil sebuah kimono berwarna hitam lalu melihatnya.

"Wah aku sudah mempersiapkannya untuk kalian berdua. Sebentar". Pak tua itu terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. "Nah ini untuk Mikoto dan ini untuk Kushina ". Pak tua itu memberikan dua kimono kepada masing-masing calon pembelinya. Mereka mengambil kimono itu. Sebenarnya sudah lama Kushina dan Mikoto berlangganan di toko tersebut. Sampai-sampai si pemilik toko mengetahui nama mereka berdua. ya walaupun mereka sendiri tidak pernah menanyakan nama si pemilik toko tersebut. Mikoto mendapatkan sebuah kimono dengan warna gold kemerah-merahan dan Kushina mendapatkan kimono berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna biru muda. Mereka berdua terpukau dengan keindahan pakaian khas negara Jepang itu.

"Ojiisan, aku juga ingin kimono yang berwarna putih itu". kata salah seorang remaja di samping Kushina. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Gomen, itu spesial untuk pelangganku yang cantik-cantik ini. Aku sengaja pesan kepada temanku produsen pembuat pakaian kimono itu". Pak tua itu tersenyum.

"Ah ini tidak adil". Pembeli itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haha coba kau lihat di sebelah sana. Kimono-kimono itu juga tak kalah bagus". Pak tua itu menunjuk ke salah satu deretan kimono. Pembeli itu melengos.

"Ojiisan, ini harganya berapa?". Mikoto membuka percakapan. Ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan kimono itu.

"Harganya 3000 yen saja".

"Kedua kimono ini sama harganya?"

"Tentu saja".

"Benarkah? Wah aku beli yang ini ya Ojiisan. Terimakasih loh untuk pujiannya. hehehe". Mikoto menyerahkan kimono itu untuk di bungkus. "Kau juga mau beli Kushina?".

"Iie, Gomennasai. aku tidak membawa uang". Kushina menyerahkan kembali kimono itu. "Sebaiknya anda berikan saja kepada gadis tadi".

"Tidak, ini tetap untukmu. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai kau membelinya". Kimono itu di bungkus kembali lalu ia menyimpannya. Pak tua itu lalu memberikan kantung plastik yang berisi kimono milik Mikoto.

"Arigatou Ojiisan. Kami permisi dulu". Kata Kushina dan Mikoto berbarengan.

Mereka berdua keluar dari toko pakaian itu. Mikoto terlihat sangat senang sekali. Kushina memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu Mikoto sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di waktu usianya masih kecil. Namun Kushina selalu merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu terlalu tegar. Apapun kesedihan yang ia rasakan pasti Mikoto menyelipkan senyuman manisnya. Tatapan mata Mikoto selalu membuat orang di sekitarnya nyaman termasuk Kushina.

"Ojiisan baik sekali ya. Dia mau-maunya menjual kimono spesial untuk kita berdua. hahaha. kau kenapa tidak beli saja sih?"

"Uangku masih tidak cukup. Aku harus mengirimkan sebagian uang untuk kedua orang tuaku di desa".

"Oh ya aku lupa. Maafkan aku Shina-chan. Aku merasa tidak enak". seketika itu pula raut ceria Mikoto berubah menjadi murung.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikoto-chan. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti Ojiisan memberikannya gratis untuk kita. hehe". Kushina tersenyum

"Haha aku berharap begitu. Tapi nanti pasti akan kutemani kau ke tempat Ojiisan. aku janji". Mikoto memegang pundak Kushina.

"Arigatou Mikoto-chan. Ayo kita beli stok makanan".

"Baiklah".

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai ke tempat para penjual bahan makanan. Mikoto sibuk memilih dan menawar sedangkan Kushina hanya diam dan mengikuti. Kushina memang tidak tertarik dengan berbelanja dan memasak. Tapi Mikoto sebaliknya, pintar dalam menawar harga dan memasak. 'Mikoto memang cocok jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik'. kata Kushina dalam hati.

Setelah selesai berbelanja bahan makanan, Kushina dan Mikoto memutuskan kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu untuk menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan dan menyimpan kimono milik Mikoto. Baru setelah itu mereka berdua akan pergi ke taman melihat Momiji. Untunglah pasar tradisional itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka. Ketika mereka akan sedang berjalan, mereka berdua melihat kerumunan wanita-wanita remaja di depan sebuah toko penjual barang-barang elektronik. Toko tersebut sering memajang televisi-televisi terbaru yang super canggih.

"Ada apa disana ya? Ramai sekali". Tanya Mikoto heran.

"Entahlah. Untuk apa mengurusi hal begitu". Kushina tak tertarik. Namun Mikoto malah mendekati kerumunan itu dan bertanya pada salah satu gadis remaja.

"Sumimasen. Ada apa ini kalian semua berkerumun di depan toko itu?".

"Oh itu mereka sibuk ingin melihat pacar Kana Nishino. Pacarnya itu sangat tampan". Kata gadis remaja itu dengan semangat.

"Tuh kan benar". Kushina melirik sinis melihat kerumunan para gadis-gadis itu.

"Dia sangat tampan sekali lho kak. Rambutnya pirang acak-acakan. Matanya berwarna biru kayak orang Amerika gitu deh. Oh iya pacarnya itu kan memang ada turunan Amerika". Lanjut gadis itu.

DEG

Kushina merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mikoto syok mendengar penuturan remaja itu.

"Benarkah?". Mikoto memastikan

"Tentu saja, coba liat sendiri. Aku yakin kakak pasti akan terpukau".

Kushina langsung sweetdrop. Ia lalu mencoba untuk berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu. Setelah berusaha akhirnya ia ada di posisi terdepan. Ia terperangah melihat siaran acara yang ada di televisi itu. Mikotopun sudah ada di samping Kushina. Matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang pria yang ia kenal ada di tayangan televisi itu. Mikoto melirik Kushina takut sahabatnya itu kenapa-kenapa.

_Dalam sebuah restoran, reporter kami menangkap pemandangan yang cukup menggemparkan. Kana Nishino, penyanyi cantik juga pemain film tersebut terlihat bersama seorang pria tampan sedang asik bermesraan. Ketika keesokan harinya di konfirmasi ternyata itu adalah tunangan dari Kana Nishino. Pria tersebut bernama Namikaze Minato._

Entah apa yang terjadi bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari kelopak mata Kushina. Ketika video Minato di tayangkan para gadis-gadis itu berteriak seperti kerasukan. Kushina langsung ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia berusaha keras untuk keluar dari kerumunan dan mencoba menghapus air matanya. Kushina merasa hatinya begitu sesak dan sakit. Ia mencoba berlari namun yukata membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Setelah sampai ke tujuan, dengan langkah gontai ia masuk ke dalam dan ia terduduk di satu-satunya pohon yang ada di halaman itu. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Mikoto terengah-engah.

"Kau terlalu cepat. Aku sulit sekali keluar dari kerumunan itu". Mikoto jatuh terduduk di samping Kushina.

"Maafkan aku Mikoto". Kushina memeluk lututnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti". Mikoto mencoba memeluk Kushina.

"Sepertinya aku akan menolaknya".

"Tapi kau?"

* * *

Gomen, maaf ya lama updatenya :*

mohon reviewnyaaa


	3. I will be your man

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**I WILL BE YOUR MAN  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina**

**Genre: masih dengan Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: lebih aneh, ga je, typos, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

RenCaggie: Pasti dong. Happy Reading ya. Arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

Aika Licht Youichi : Hu'uh galau mulu nih :P Arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan: Huhuhu ngayal banget ya ni author. haha Arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

AzuraCantlye : hehe, saya juga sama baru tahu. Arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

kyukouzumaki: nih saya kasih deh yang lebih panjang :p Arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

minkyoo uchiha : iya ini udah di mulai nih konfliknya. Arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

U. Icha-chan :hehe iya. Arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

Nitya-chan : chapter tiga update. gomen kelamaan :p arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

dan makasih juga untuk silent reader! :)

Okey Happy Reading ya Reader-san!

* * *

"Karena takdir seorang geisha hanya menjadi selir, atau tidak menikah"

"Aku harap kalian tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Bukan aku egois, namun aku tak ingin kalian merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu. Mungkin memang takdir seorang geisha hanya menjadi selir atau tidak menikah"

Kata-kata itu terus terdengar di telinganya.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku akan menolaknya Mikoto-chan"

"Kau jangan langsung mengambil keputusan begitu Kushina. Fikirkan lagi baik-baik" Mikoto memegang pundak sahabatnya itu. Ia mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ya aku merasa kau benar. Takdir seorang geisha hanya menjadi selir, atau tidak menikah" suara Kushina terdengar berat.

"Shina-chan, kita pergi ke taman yuk!Ya setidaknya itu akan sedikit menenangkanmu. Aku simpan dulu makanan dan kimono ini. Tunggu sebentar!" Mikoto berdiri membawa makanan dan kimononya. Ia berjalan segera menuju rumah mereka. Kushina hanya melihat pundak sahabatnya itu lalu ia kembali menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya dengan memeluk erat lututnya.

.

.

"Maksudmu apa memberitahu para media itu tentang hubungan kita? Aku tidak pernah ingin bertunangan denganmu" Minato cukup berteriak keras pada seorang wanita cantik di hadapannya. seluruh pengunjung cafe yang mendengar teriakannya melihat ke arah meja mereka. Namun Minato tak memperdulikannya. Gara-gara wanita di depannya, ia terus saja di kejar oleh para wartawan yang ingin meminta konfirmasi dirinya. Minato kini berpakaian serba tertutup juga memakai kacamata hitam. Wanita itu hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan pengunjung yang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kau bisa tidak mengecilkan suaramu itu? Kita bicara di mobil" wanita itu menarik tangan Minato. Mereka akhirnya sampai di dalam mobil milik pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Ini kan memang keinginan kedua orang tua kita" sahut wanita itu dengan nada tinggi. Kana malu sekali dengan makian Minato di cafe barusan.

"Keinginan kedua orang tua kita?" Minato mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Ya, dan aku hanya ingin menuruti kedua orang tuaku!" wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato.

"Dengarkan aku Kana" Minato memegang pundak wanita itu. Menyuruhnya untuk menatap kembali blue shapirenya. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini lama. Kau sendiri yang habis-habisan akan menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi, kau sendiri yang mengingkarinya. Aku tidak percaya!" Minato menatap tajam pada wanita itu. Kacamatanya kini sudah di buka. Wanita itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku sendiri. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau pengingkar janji" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia begitu kecewa terhadap wanita yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu Minato" lirih Kana. Tak terasa air matanya ikut mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia begitu kaget dengan sifat Minato yang berubah 180 derajat padanya.

"Menyukaiku?" Minato kembali mengenyitkan dahinya. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa begitu" Minato mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Permasalahan ini semakin rumit. Di tambah lagi dengan repotnya ia dalam mengurusi perusahaannya. Cukup sudah membuat pemuda itu merasakan frustasi.

"Ya aku menyukaimu Minato. Aku ingin bersamamu" wanita itu terisak. Minato yang melihatnya sungguh tidak tega. Dia paling tidak suka melihat wanita menangis di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah Kana. Hentikan tangisanmu" kata Minato tanpa menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Kana menghapus air matanya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu dunia bahwa kau adalah kekasihku. Kau harus jadi tunanganku Minato. Kumohon" Kana memegang tangan kekar milik Minato. Minato hanya diam masih tak melirik Kana.

"Kau egois!" Minato menepis pegangan Kana. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah sedikit berbuat kasar pada wanita itu. Tangis wanita itu kembali pecah.

"Aku minta maaf. Jangan membenciku Minato" Kana menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menyesal telah berbuat ceroboh. Minato pasti saat ini sangat membencinya.

"Tapi kumohon Minato. Jangan memintaku untuk mengatakan itu sekarang" lanjut Kana sambil kembali memegang tangan Minato.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kau. Tiga bulan lagi kau harus mengatakannya pada media itu. Akan ku pegang omonganmu Kana" Minato melirik wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Ia merasa sedikit lega dengan penuturan wanita itu.

"Baik, tapi aku ingin kau jujur padaku Minato. Apa kau mempunyai perasaan padaku Minato?" Kana menatap penuh harap pada lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Memang, pada awalnya dialah yang menentang habis-habisan mengenai perjodohan itu. Mereka awal saling mengenal pula saat ada pertemuan keluarga mereka di Amerika. Dan ternyata Minato adalah senior Kana di kampusnya. Tapi, dengan seiring waktu yang berlalu, wanita itu jatuh hati pada Minato. Minato selalu menolongnya dalam keadaan apapun. Kebaikan Minatolah yang membuatnya buta terhadap cinta.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Dan aku saat ini hanya ingin sendiri. Kau jangan menggangguku" ucap minato sambil perlahan melepas pegangan tangan Kana. "Maaf" lanjutnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai kesempatan? Aku bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan? Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa saja akan kulakukan sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku?" wanita itu kini mencoba menahan tangisannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu. Kau juga tidak bisa memaksakan hatiku untuk membalas cintamu. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain" kata minato sambil sedikit tersenyum. Pria itu tiba-tiba terbayang sosok yang membuatnya selalu tidak bisa tidur. Geisha itu sudah benar-benar mencuri hatinya.

Kana syok mendengar penuturan Minato. Wanita itu tak menyangka bahwa ada gadis lain yang berhasil merebut hati orang yang ia cintai.

"Kau bercanda. Kau berkata seperti itu agar aku tak mengharapkanmu lagi kan?" Kana mengalihkan pandangannya. Hatinya terasa pilu.

"Apa aku terdengar seperti sedang bercanda? Sudahlah Kana. Kau itu cantik. Banyak yang ingin menikah denganmu. Kau bisa memilih mereka. Bukan aku" Minato memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya pada Kana. Kana cukup terperangah melihatna. Wanita itu selalu terkesima saat Minato memperlihatkan senyumannya. Matanya yang berwarna biru jernih, semakin menambah kekagumannya pada lelaki yang menurutnya sempurna. Tapi setelah sadar, Kana kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau jahat. Antar aku pulang sekarang"

"Kau adalah sahabatku. Tetaplah menjadi sahabatku" kata Minato sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kana. Kana yang sedari tadi cemberut mulai kembali dengan senyumannya.

"Maafkan aku telah bersikap kasar padamu. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku lagi Kana" lanjut Minato sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada tertolaknya cinta seorang wanita pada lelaki yang ia cintai. Tapi, jika pilihannya aku tidak pernah bisa memilikimu namun aku masih bisa tetap berada di sisimu, aku lebih memilih itu daripada aku memilikimu tapi kau akhirnya membenciku" Kana menatap Minato dengan senyumannya. Wanita itu akhirnya memahami bahwa cinta memang tak harus memiliki.

"Arigatou Kana-chan" Minato kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya yang menawan. Akhirnya, satu masalah telah ia selesaikan.

Xxx

Mikoto segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia melihat Tsunade sedang asik menonton televisi. Mikoto mendongkak sebentar untuk melihat apa yang sedang di tonton oleh senseinya.

"Kau sudah pulang Mikoto" tanya Tsunade yang menyadari kedatangan muridnya. Mikoto kaget dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Su-sudah sensei. Maafkan aku" Mikoto membungkukan badannya. Ia merasa tidak sopan karena lupa memberi salam. Tsunade masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi itu.

"Kau coba lihat kemari" perintah Tsunade pada Mikoto. Mikoto yang mendengarnya lalu menghampiri senseinya itu. Matanya kembali membulat ketika melihat tayangan Minato dengan salah satu penyanyi terkenal di jepang yaitu. Kana Nishino.

"Pria itu bukannya yang kemarin Kushina layani?" tanya Tsunade sambil melirik Mikoto. Mikoto hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Aku ingin Kushina menikah dengan pemuda itu supaya hutangku cepat terlunasi" kata Tsunade sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Mikoto yang mendengarnya sweetdrop.

"Sensei punya hutang?" tanya Mikoto. Tsunade hanya menganguk-nganggukan kepala.

"Ya rumah ini belum lunas semuanya. Sudah beberapa tahun tapi masih saja belum terbayarkan. Ah sudah lah. Itu memang tugasku" Tsunade mengusap pipinya yang masih tampak kencang. "Kau sudah berbelanjanya Mikoto. Kushina mana?"

"Sudah Tsunade-sensei. Kushina menunggu di luar. Aku dan Kushina sekarang akan langsung pergi ke taman. Kami akan melihat momiji" Mikoto tersenyum. "Sensei mau ikut dengan kami?"

"ah tidak! Kalian pergi saja. Aku merasa tidak enak badan"

"baiklah sensei" mikoto berlari ke dapur untuk menyimpan stok makanan lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk menyimpan kimono baru miliknya. "Kami pergi dulu. Ittekimasu"

"Ittarashai. Jangan pulang terlalu sore"

"Baik sensei" Mikoto lalu berlari keluar dari rumah itu.

xxx

"Shina-chan" suara Mikoto meleburkan lamunannya. Mereka berdua kini telah berada di sebuah taman dengan pohon-pohon momiji yang tertata rapih. Taman itu terlihat sangat indah. Di pergantian musim gugur ke musim dingin, orang jepang memang terlihat senang berjalan-jalan menikmati perubahan warna daun-daun itu.

"Apa Mikoto-chan?" suara Kushina terdengar serak. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau ini Shina-chan. Galau terus" Mikoto tersenyum geli. Kushina hanya mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Kau ini Mikoto. Aku sedang sedih kau malah seperti itu" Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya. Mikoto memang tidak pandai menghiburnya di saat seperti ini.

"Hehe maaf maaf. Ya kau tenang saja Shina-chan. Kalau dia memang jodohmu, dia pasti takan kemana. Seperti kata orang tentang benang merah itu" kata Mikoto sambil menatap keindahan taman itu. Kushina hanya tertegun mendengarnya.

"Baru kali ini aku merasa seburuk ini" Kushina menutup wajahnya. "Lalu untuk apa aku marah dattebane? Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kenapa mesti marah?" pertanyaan yang di ajukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin itu yang dinamakan cemburu" celetuk Mikoto dengan polosnya. Maklum saja, mereka berdua sama sekali belum mengenal apa itu cinta.

"Cemburu? Aku merasa cemburu padanya? Hah itu aneh. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya lalu aku bisa merasa cemburu? Sungguh tidak masuk akal" gerutu Kushina yang membuat Mikoto tersenyum geli.

"Cinta memang tidak masuk di akal Shina-chan. Cinta itu tak berlogika. Mungkin saja kau memang di pertemukan dengan jodohmu makanya kau seperti itu?" Mikoto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Ia bingung bagaimana agar sahabatnya itu tidak galau lagi.

"Dia jodohku? Dia kan seorang direktur yang pastinya kaya raya. Dan kau tau, aku hanya gadis miskin. Ibaratnya seperti aku ingin memeluk bulan" Kushina memperlihatkan wajah lesuhnya.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu Kushina" nada bicara Mikoto meninggi. "Walaupun kita miskin, kita masih punya pekerjaan. Kita punya keahlian. Kita ahli dalam bidang seni. Dan walaupun kita hanya sebagai geisha, kita masih punya harga diri. Dan bukan mustahil bila kita suatu saat nanti mendapatkan seorang suami yang dapat membahagiakan kita. Aku yakin takdir kita memang berbeda dengan Tsunade-sensei" Mikoto menahan perkataannya. Ia terlalu melampiaskan emosinya. Mikoto berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

"Mikoto-chan" Kushina tak dapat menahan kembali tangisannya. Ia memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Maafkan aku!" lirihnya sambil terisak di pundak Mikoto.

"Maafkan aku juga. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyentakmu. Perbedaan status bukan menjadi penghalang cinta. Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu. Memangnya kalau kita miskin, kita tidak berhak untuk bahagia? Apakah orang miskin harus terus merasakan penderitaan? Tidak Kushina. Selagi kau mau menggapai kebahagiaan itu, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya" Mikoto membalas pelukan sahabatnya lalu melepaskannya.

"Arigatou Mikoto-chan" kata Kushina sambil menghapus air matanya. Mikoto hanya menyeka sedikit air matanya. Mikoto senang, Kushina terlihat lebih baik.

"Ayo kita berkeliling taman ini" ajak Mikoto yang sudah berdiri sambil memberikan tangan kanannya pada Kushina. Kushina menganggukan kepala lalu mereka berdua menikmati momoji.

xxx

_I__'m so lonely, __broken angel__  
__I'm so lonely, listen to my heart_

Terdengar nada dering dari handphone milik Minato. Minato sejenak memarkirkan mobilnya lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo"

"Hallo. Pak, ada yang mesti kita bicarakan"

"Ada apa kakashi? Aku sedang di jalan"

"Maaf pak. Tapi ini sangat penting. Segera ke kantor pak"

" Ya baik-baik. Aku akan segera kesana. Paling satu jam lagi"

"Terimakasih pak. Saya tunggu" komunikasi itu terputus. Minato kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu?" tanya Kana dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kakashi. Kau cemburu dia meneleponku? Haha" Minato tertawa melihat tingkah sahabat wanitanya itu. Kana hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau yang meneleponmu itu wanita, baru aku cemburu" ketus Kana membuat Minato masih ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau wanita itu ibuku kau masih mau cemburu?" goda Minato sambil menyiku pelan tangan Kana. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Minato memacu mobilnya kencang membuat wanita itu berteriak.

"Minatoo! Pelan sedikit" kata Kana memohon pada Minato. Tapi pria itu tidak menggubrisnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mahir"

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan kediaman Kana Nishino. Wanita itu menarik nafasnya.

"Kalau kau mau mati, jangan pernah membawaku" kata Kana sambil melepas sabuk pengaman. Adrenalinnya cukup terpacu. Wanita itu membuka pintu mobil.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru. Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu. Sampai jumpa" Minato kembali memacu mobilnya. Kana masih berdiam diri sampai mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Xxx

"Shina-chan shina-chan" kata Mikoto sambil menyiku tangan Kushina. Kushina menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Mikoto-chan?"

"Lihat, pria itu begitu menarik perhatianku" kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku.

"Yang itu? Aku rasa dia terlalu misterius" kata Kushina sambil mencoba menyelidik. Wajah pria yang di maksud Mikoto begitu dingin.

"Dia tampan Shina-chan" suara Mikoto terlalu kencang membuat pria itu melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Mikoto dengan refleks menutup mulutnya lalu bersembunyi di belakang badan Kushina. Kushina hanya terbengong melihat tatapan sinis dari lelaki itu.

"Kau ini Mikoto" kata Kushina dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Maafkan aku Kushina. Apa yang harus kita perbuat" kata Mikoto masih dengan menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Mikoto merasa jantungnya begitu berdebar.

"Gawat! Lelaki itu menghampiri kita tebane. Apa kita lari saja?" kata Kushina panik. Lelaki itu semakin dekat berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jantungku berdebar Shina-chan" kata Mikoto yang terdengar gugup. Kushina menelan ludah.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali" kata pria itu pada Kushina.

"Ma-maafkan kami. Kami akan pergi" Kushina membungkukan badannya lalu membalikan badannya. Begitupula dengan Mikoto.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian berdua ini kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" kata pria itu sambil melihat dirinya sendiri. Kushina segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kata temanku kau tampan" ujar Kushina membuat Mikoto mencubit pinggangnya. Pria itu tertegun mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"Temanmu? Mengapa dia berdiri di belakangmu?" tanya pria itu membuat Mikoto sweetdrop. Jantungnya berdebar kian cepat.

"Dia hanya malu tebane. Mikoto, kau jangan membuatku malu" kata Kushina dengan pelan namun masih terdengar oleh sahabatnya itu. Mikoto dengan enggan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Wajahnya tertunduk malu.

"Jadi ini temanmu?" kata pria itu sambil memberikan jabat tangan pada Mikoto. "namaku Fugaku" pria itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Namaku Mikoto" gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu membalas jabat tangan dari pria bernama Fugaku. Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Kushina yang merasa di acuhkan akhirnya memberhentikan lamunan mereka berdua.

"ekhem" Kushina mendehem. Fugaku dan Mikoto akhirnya melepaskan jabat tangan mereka yang cukup lama. Mereka berdua terlihat kikuk.

"Namaku Kushina. Ya tak apalah jika itu tak penting. Mikoto, ayo kita pulang" ketus Kushina. Mikoto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya itu dan juga pada Fugaku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Saya dan Kushina permisi. Maaf jika kami mengganggumu" kata Mikoto dengan lembut.

'sepertinya, Mikoto sudah bisa mengontrol perasaannya tebane' ujar Kushina dalam hati. Mikoto membungkukan badannya dan di ikuti Kushina. Mereka berdua berbalik badan hendak pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Kalau kau butuh, aku selalu berdiam disini di waktu sore" kata pria itu sedikit berteriak. Mikoto yang mendengarnya membalikan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum manis. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi pria itu.

Xxx

Minato akhirnya sampai di depan kantonya. Ia segera memakirkan mobilnya. Lalu berjalan menuju ke dalam kantornya yang terlihat sepi.

"Kemana orang-orang? Apa Kakashi mempermainkanku?" Katanya masih dengan berjalan menelusuri kantor yang cukup besar itu. "Sebaiknya aku meneleponnya"

"Sial handphonenya malah mati" Minato akhirnya sampai di depan ruangannya. "Seperti ada yang aneh" kata Minato sambil membuka ruangannya dan

"Surprise!" ternyata semua pegawainya ada di ruangan itu. Minato hanya terbengong dengan kejutan mendadak itu.

"Aku rasa ini bukan hari ulang tahunku" kata Minato sambil masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia melihat Kakashi yang juga ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Pria berambut perak itu menghampirinya.

"Selamat Pak. Perusahaan ini akhirnya dapat diselamatkan. Terimakasih karena berkat anda, kami semua masih bisa bekerja" kata Kakashi dengan mengajak bersalaman pada Minato. Minato masih dengan terbengong.

"Aku tidak percaya. Tapi aku senang jika memang itu terjadi. Mana kulihat laporannya?" Minato membalas jabat tangan Kakashi. Empat pria bule yang kemarin menemaninya menghampiri dirinya dan juga Kakashi sambil membawa sebuah berkas.

"Congratulations sir!" kata salah seorang pria bule itu sambil menyerahkan berkas itu. Minato menyambutnya dengan senyuman lalu membaca isi berkas itu. Matanya membulat melihat angka penjualan yang semakin membaik. Perusahaan yang bergerak dalam pembuatan perangkat laptop itu berhasil melewati target penjualan mereka.

"Semuanya berkat anda, Mr. Shenley, M.r Anderson, Mr. Rene dan Mr Laire" kata Kakashi menyalami satu persatu dari keempat bule itu. Minato tersenyum sumringah.

"Whatwe aregoingto that place again?" tanya Mr. Rene pada Minato. Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"No, I'm too tired today. You guys have fun. I'll pay you later" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Yah masa pimpinannya ga ikut sih" sahut Obito yang satu divisi dengan Kakashi.

"I'm so sorry. But thanks for all your hard work. I am very pleased with this achievement. I hope that going forward, we can do better. This all is not thanks to me, Mr. Shenley, , Mr. Rene and Mr. Laire. But this is our blessing all!" Minato memberikan tepuk tangan untuk semuanya. Semuanya terlihat terharu. Kakashi lalu memeluk pimpinannya itu.

"Anda yakin tidak akan bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Kakashi. Minato kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku. Have fun you all!" teriak Minato yang membuat seisi ruangan berteriak kesenangan. Pria itu akhirnya keluar di antar oleh Kakashi menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Pak!" kata Kakashi sambil membungkukan badannya pertanda hormat. Minato hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak berapa lama, mobil itu berlalu dari pandangan Kakashi.

.

.

"Leganya hatiku. Akhirnya perusahaan itu bisa di selamatkan juga" kata Minato berbicara sendiri. "Nanti sajalah aku beritahu Tou-san" lanjutnya sambil bersenandung. Ia lalu mengambil handphonenya untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Hallo, Tsunade-san. Ini aku Minato. Pelangganmu yang kemarin. Malam ini tepat jam delapan aku ingin hanya Shina pergi ke rumahku"

"Maaf Minato-san, kami sedang libur untuk hari ini"

"Ayolah, aku sedang butuh dia"

"Hmmm. Baiklah. Harganya sedikit berbeda dari yang kemarin"

"Tak masalah. Aku rasa sebaiknya ia berdandan sebagai geisha di rumahku saja. Biar tidak terlalu merepotkan"

"Baiklah. Tolong beritahu alamatmu"

"Akan aku kirim pesan. Sudah yah. Aku tunggu" Minato memutuskan komunikasi itu. Ia lalu mengetik pesan alamat rumahnya lalu mengirimnya. 'Hari ini aku hanya ingin merayakannya bersama Shina. Hanya berdua' katanya dalam hati.

Xxx

"Aku tidak percaya tipemu seperti itu" Kushina memperlihatkan cengirannya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum.

"Dia itu lucu sekali. Fugaku" kata Mikoto sambil mengusap pelan tangannya.

"Kau sepertinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermuka dingin itu? Kau ini tak seperti biasanya menghadapi pria begitu gugupnya" mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Apa ini yang kau rasakan Shina-chan?" Mikoto menatap wajah sahabatnya. Kushina terlihat berfikir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Mikoto-chan. Mungkin saja" kata kushina sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di depan rumah mereka. Terlihat Tsunade sepertinya sudah menunggu kepulangan mereka.

"Tadaima" sahut Mikoto dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Pkaerinasai" jawab Tsunade. "Mikoto, segeralah kau siapkan makan malam untuk kita" perintah Tsunade. "Dan kau Kushina, aku ingin berbicara padamu"

"Baik" jawab Mikoto langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Kushina lalu duduk di hadapan senseinya.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Kushina, aku minta maaf. Malam ini, ada pelanggan yang meminta kedatanganmu" kata Tsunade sambil meminum ocha.

"Pelanggan? Hmm baiklah sensei" Kushina agak sedikit kecewa namun apa daya itu memang tugasnya.

"Pelanggan meminta agar kau merias wajah dan memakai kimono di rumahnya"

"Baik sensei. Jam berapa aku kesana? Apa aku pergi sendirian?" tanya Kushina pada senseinya.

"Ya kau pergi sendiri dan kau harus sudah berada disana tepat jam delapan. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakanku"

"Baik sensei"

Xxx

"Rumahnya cukup jauh tebane" kata Kushina sambil melihat alamat yang di berikan senseinya. Kushina kini sedang menunggu sebuah bis malam. Ia memakai jaket tebal dan juga celana jeans sambil membawa tas yang berisi perlengkapannya. Tak lama kemudian ada sebuah mobil Mewah melintas di depannya.

"Selamat malam. Saya di perintah tuan untuk mengantarkan anda ke rumahnya. Silahkan" kata pria yang kira-kira berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu sambil membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang. Kushina terbengong melihatnya.

"Ma-maaf. Kau tidak berbohong kan?" kata Kushina dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa anda lupa dengan saya?" tanya pria itu tersenyum ramah. Kushina akhirnya memincingkan matanya berusaha mengingat siapa pria yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Kau itu supir pelangganku yang kemarin?"

"Betul, mari!" kata pria itu kembali mempersilahkan Kushina untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hmm baiklah" Kushina akhirnya mau menaiki mobil tersebut. Mereka kini berlalu.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah minimalis namun tetap terlihat elegan. Salah satu security membuka pagar tinggi dan mobilpun masuk ke dalam. Kushina cukup terpukau dengan keindahan arsitektur rumah itu. Perpaduan seni jepang dan juga barat.

"Mari saya antar ke dalam" sapa salah seorang security dengan ramah. Kushina hanya mengikuti pria itu. Ternyata nampak dari luar, rumah itu memang terlihat minimalis, tapi jika sudah masuk ke dalam, rumah itu cukup luas. Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Pria itu menggeser pintu dan terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menyiapkan minuman. Kushina mengenali pria itu dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Seketika itu pula jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Minato masih memakai pakaian kerjanya. Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Kushina lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo masuklah. Kau tak perlu sungkan" kata Minato sambil meletakan kembali minuman itu. Kushina dengan enggan masuk ke dalam.

"Kau lebih cantik jika tidak memakai topeng itu" kata Minato memperhatikan wajah Kushina yang polos tanpa make up sedikitpun. Kushina menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu mendengar pujian itu.

"Aku ingin kau seperti ini saja" lanjut pria itu. Namun Kushina menolaknya.

"Maaf, aku menjual jasaku sebagai seorang geisha yang mempunyai harga diri. Bukan sebagai wanita panggilan" ketus Kushina membuat kaget Minato. Namun, Minato tetap dengan senyuman menawanna.

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa kau wanita panggilan?" pertanyaan Minato membuat Kushina bingung. Gadis itu terdiam.

"Baik baik. Kau boleh memakai kimonomu. Tapi ku mohon jangan pakai topeng itu. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu Tsunade-san. Aku lebih suka dengan wajahmu seperti itu" Minato sampai membungkuk di hadapan Kushina. Kushina akhirnya luluh juga.

"Baiklah, jadi dimana aku harus mengganti pakaian?" Kushina melepaskan pegangan Minato pada tangannya. Minato yang mendengarnya tersenyum sumringah.

"Pintu itu adalah kamarku. Kau bisa memakainya" ujar Minato. Kushina langsung menuju apa yang di tunjukan Minato dan memasukinya.

Minato menunggu gadis itu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di gelas minum wine. Ia telah menyiapkan semuanya untuk wanita itu. Sepuluh menit kemudian, wanita itu keluar dari kamar Minato. Ia kini tela berganti pakaian dengan kimono berwarna violet dengan paduan hitam serta corak bunga yang indah. Minato terperangah melihat gadis itu. Kushina segera duduk di samping Minato.

"Apa aku harus menari seperti kemarin?" tanya Kushina sambil mengambil kipas yang ada di tasnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang giliranku untuk menghiburmu" kata Minato dengan cengirannya. Kushina hanya mengerutkan keningnya. 'Pelanggan yang aneh' batinnya dalam hati.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau duduk saja disitu" Minato lalu mematikan televisi datar miliknya lalu ia menyalakan musik player miliknya. Terdengar suara yang berdentum-dentum. Minato berdiri di hadapannya. Bersiap untuk melakukan dance di hadapan wanita itu.

_I'm so lonely, broken angel  
I'm so lonely, listen to my heart_

Tubuh pria itu mulai mengikuti irama musik. Menari memang hobinya sejak kecil. Iapun pernah mengecap sekolah seni setelah lulus Sma. Namun sayang, kesukaannya itu di tentang oleh ayahnya. Karena sifat Minato yang penurut, akhirnya ia keluar dari sekolah seni dan masuk ke universitas yang di kehendaki ayahnya. (nb dari author: pokoknya bayangin aja dah Minato nari sesuai lagu itu. Author membebaskan reader-san untuk berkhayal. Pokoknya, siwon aja lewaattt)

_Man dooset daram  
Be cheshme man gerye nade  
Na, nemitoonam  
Bedoone to halam bade_

Kushina yang melihat Minato nge-dance modern hanya bisa takjub. Gerakan tari minato sangat enerjik. Di tambah lagi dengan wajah minato yang tampan, membuat wanita manapun yang melihat ia sekarang pasti akan berteriak histeris. "Kyaaa! kereenn tebanee!" teriak Kushina membuat Minato menoleh pada gadis itu lalu tersenyum.

_I'm so lonely, broken angel  
I'm so lonely, listen to my heart  
One and only, broken angel  
Come and save me, before I fall apart  
_  
_To har jaa ke bashi kenaretam  
Taa aakharesh divoonatam  
To to nemidooni ke joonami  
Bargard pisham  
_  
_I'm so lonely, broken angel  
I'm so lonely, listen to my heart  
One and only, broken angel  
Come and save me, before I fall apart_

La la leyli la la leyli la laaa...

I'm so lonely, broken angel  
I'm so lonely, listen to my heart  
One and only, broken angel  
Come and save me, before I fall apart

Di akhir lagu, Minato menarik tangan Kushina untuk berdiri disampingnya. Minato lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

La la leyli la la leyli la laaa...

Kushina kaget dengan perlakuan Minato. Minato mengajak Kushina untuk berdansa dengannya. Kedua tangan Minato memegang pinggul Kushina. Lagu kini berganti dengan lagu dari Richard Marx, Now and Forever. Kushina terbawa suasana yang di ciptakan pria itu.

_Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that rage in my head_

_You make sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way, but still you_

_Seem to understand_

_Now and forever_

_I will be your man_

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune__ That Heaven has given to me_

_I'll try to show you_

_Each and every way _

_I can__ Now and forever _

_I will be your man_

_Now I can rest my worries_

_And always be sure_

_That I won't be alone, anymore_

_If I'd only known you were there_

_All the time__ All this time_

_Until the day the ocean_

_Doesn't touch the sand_

_Now and forever__ I will be your man _

"Now and forever I will be your man" bisik Minato di dekat daun telinga Kushina. Wajah Kushina memerah seketika mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Namun dalam hitungan beberapa detik, Kushina akhirnya sadar. Ia melepaskan pegangan dari Minato.

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara seperti itu. Kau milik orang lain" Kushina menatap nanar pada Minato. Ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan perasaannya saat ini. Perlakuan Minato padanya membuat ia mabuk cinta.

"Aku takan pernah mau bertunangan dengan wanita yang tidak aku cintai" Minato menatap tajam pada Kushina. Wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Memangnya kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kushina sambil membalas tatapan pria itu. Minato semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Kushina merasa terpojok dan ia tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi karena ada tembok di belakangnya. Minato mengunci tubuh wanita itu dengan mengapit kepala Kushina dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar gila karenamu" Minato merapatkan tubuhnya pada wanita itu. Ia perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kushina. Kushina tiba-tiba teringat dengan pelanggannya dulu yang pernah berbuat seperti itu. Namun, dengan tenangnya ia sering terlebih dahulu memukul si pria dan membuatnya pingsan. Tapi entahlah Kushina tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Minato. Ia pasrah menerima ciuman pertamanya dan 'cup' bibir mereka bertemu. Jantungnya makin berdebar kencang. Dengan refleks, tangan Kushina memegang kepala Minato seakan tidak ingin moment itu berakhir.

Debaran jantung Minato kian cepat. Bibir kushina yang lembut membuat ia menikmati ciuman pertamanya. Baru kali ini, ia bisa seberani itu memperlakukan wanita. Perlahan, Minato melepas ciuman itu lalu tersenyum menawan di hadapan Kushina.

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sedikit canggung setelah adegan ciuman itu. Kini mereka telah duduk di meja rendah. Minato menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas untuk Kushina.

"Aku lebih suka wine daripada sake" kata Minato sambil meminum wine yang ada di gelasnya. Kushina menatap pria itu. Ia merasa kikuk. Gadis itu akhirnya meminum wine yang di tawarkan Minato.

"Apa pernyataan cinta pertamaku tak terbalas?" tanya pria itu pada Kushina.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh" gadis itu menunduk. "Kau bilang akan memberi waktu padaku satu minggu lagi?"

"Aku tidak sabar" jawab Minato sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Aku sangat senang untuk hari ini. Kana setuju untuk memberitahu media bahwa aku dan dia tidak akan bertunangan. Lalu perusahaanku kondisinya kian membaik. Dan aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu" Minato menatap lembut pada Kushina. Gadis itu masih terlihat kikuk.

"Apa kau tidak malu menyatakan cinta pada gadis sepertiku? Aku ini kan seorang geisha. Lalu aku tidak cantik dan aku rasa aku tidak pantas denganmu" ujar Kushina sambil tertunduk. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Mengapa aku harus malu? Kau lebih cantik daripada Kana. Kau tidak bisa menanyakan mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu karena itu adalah persoalan hati yang tidak ada jawabannya"

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat tebane" Kushina kembali menatap mata blue saphire milik Minato.

"Aku seharusnya menyalahkanmu Shina. Karena kau terlalu cepat mencuri hatiku" Minato kembali dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang" Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato. Minato tertegun mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau menolaku, aku akan menjadi gila. Dan jika aku gila, aku akan menyalahkanmu"

"kau tidak bisa memaksaku" nada suara Kushina sedikit meninggi.

"Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang serupa denganku. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, seorang geisha sepertimu pasti akan melayani pria lain. Dan, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi" Minato menggenggam tangan kanan Kushina.

"Menikahlah denganku. Jadikan aku satu-satunya lelaki pilihanmu. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu" Minato meletakan genggaman itu di dadanya. Matanya menatap Kushina penuh harap. Kushina kaget bukan kepalang dengan ajakan seseorang yang baru ia kenal kemarin. Hatinya ingin sekali mengiyakan tapi tertahan di mulutnya.

* * *

**huhuhu akhirnya selesai juga.**

**mohon reviewnya reader-san :D**


End file.
